Freddy Fazbear
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). FNaF = Freddy Fazbear is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's. He appears in multiple variations throughout the FNaF games, and is the main mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is a brown animatronic bear who, among the other animatronics in the game, enters a 'free-roaming' mode at night, meaning that Freddy will walk around the pizzeria at night, along with the other animatronics, until 6AM to prevent their servos from locking up. Like the other animatronics, Freddy Fazbear will forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death and the voice of Kevin Michael Richardson. Appearance Freddy Fazbear is a brown bear animatronic with a light shade of brown on his stomach and puffy muzzle. On stage, he wears a black top hat, black bow tie with a neck strap, and wields a microphone with his right hand. He has thick black eyebrows, three-toed feet, and three blackish freckles on both sides of his muzzle. From his palms and underneath his fingers he has what appears to be paw-like prints. His round ears are articulated and are thus able to move backwards and forwards (Similar to the ears of several other animatronics). Freddy sports squarish, human-like teeth from his lower jaw, and, like most of the animatronics at the pizzeria (except for Foxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. He has human handprints on the right side of his face and chin from the left (see picture above left), though they are difficult to locate. His irises are normally of a light blue color, although, for paranormal reasons, they become glossy-black when he is commonly seen on-camera and in one of his jumpscares, rather than his normal costume eyes. The only exceptions with him and his costume eyes are, in the group stare onstage, when he is coming down the East Hall, and when he is in the doorway when the power runs out. He and Foxy are the only two animatronics whose pupils glow white in the dark. Locations Freddy starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his bandmates, Bonnie and Chica. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to the Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. Unlike the other animatronics, he will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving mostly his eyes and parts of his face visible. This implies that Freddy is avoiding the cameras as much as possible or, as Phone Guy states, this may be because Freddy is more active in the dark. Freddy will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to Bonnie or Chica's presence. Freddy will play his jingle either when he is in the Kitchen, where he is not visible as that room's camera is disabled, or in The Office when the power is out and the player has no means of warding him off. Behaviour For the first two nights of the week, Freddy is inactive and stays onstage, looking at the camera intermittently. During those nights, he only becomes active if the player runs out of power. After the power goes out and the player spends some seconds in the dimly-lit Office, Freddy Fazbear's face will light up in the left doorway, illuminated and shimmering, accompanied by his music box jingle. After several seconds, the remaining lights of the Office and Freddy's face will flicker and turn off, turning the room completely dark (in addition, Freddy's jingle will stop as well). Being initially not visible (yet sometimes audible due to his footsteps), Freddy will approach the guard and attack them, resulting in a game over. If the player "plays dead" (i.e. does not move while he plays his jingle), his attack may be delayed. Typically, doing this may keep Freddy playing his jingle a bit longer and, when the lights completely go out, may delay his attack, giving the player a bit more time to hold out until 6 AM. From Night 3 onward, he becomes active while the power is on. Usually, when Freddy moves, a deep laugh and running footsteps are heard instead of the usual walking footsteps the animatronics create when moving. Freddy only moves either when the Monitor is down or if the player is not directly watching him. Freddy can only enter the Office through the East Hall, except when the power has been drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall, specifically, the left door. As his movements are very fast, he can often appear as though he is capable of teleporting (much like Bonnie). This issue is compounded by the fact that the player cannot always hear him laugh when he moves as other sounds may prevent the player from hearing him laugh, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure that he is not right next to the Office. The most efficient way to prevent Freddy from sneaking into the Office is to monitor the cameras frequently to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, the player should always close the door while looking at the Monitor unless they are viewing said camera, as shown by this video. The reason for this being, otherwise, Freddy may move inside the Office. Freddy will only move inside the Office if the player looks away from CAM 4B to monitor another camera while he is there. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering the Office and ending the game. |-|FNAF2= Withered Freddy is the pre-rebuilt decommissioned incarnation of Freddy Fazbear in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He, along with the four other older animatronics have all fallen into severe disrepair and he is replaced by his newer counterpart for the "improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Toy Freddy. After the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he was later fixed to become the original Freddy from the original game with his appearance based on his first generated self and the voice of Jim Cummings. The original Freddy still appears in four end-of-night cutscenes as the player's point of view. Appearance In-game, according to Phone Guy on Night 2, it is explained that he has gone through an attempted retrofit, but was left unfinished after the management chose to make Toy Freddy (much like the other original animatronics being replaced by their respective counterparts). His overall appearance is unchanged, but small differences are visible - mainly the buttons added to his chest, and a more visible stitching on the underside of his arms. Most notably, however, is the damage on his arms similar to that of Foxy's, showing parts of his endoskeleton. He also seems to be lacking kneecaps. Additionally, both of his knees are damaged; with visible wires poking out of his left knee. His body segment is also smaller and his hat is removable, as it is seen sitting on the floor next to him in the Parts/Service room. It should be noted that he still holds a microphone. This time around, Withered Freddy has an upper set of teeth, while his head appears far blockier. In addtion to this, part of Freddy's endoskeleton teeth are also slightly visible. His freckles are gone, his eyebrows are thinner, and he has embossed inner ears. His eyes are in a slightly different position, meaning one of his eyes go up and down, and also seems to have been placed deeper within the mask. Also, his muzzle appears to be smaller and much rounder. The reason for his disrepair is due to neglect by the company and the fact that he is simply used as spare parts for the newer animatronics. Withered Freddy's pupils are seen glowing white when he is in the Main Hall, Party Room 3, the hallway to the Office and in the Office itself. However, his eyes remain normal when he resides in the Parts/Service and during his jumpscare. Locations Withered Freddy starts moving on Night 2, although very inactive on said night, and activity only picks up on Night 3. Freddy starts the night in the Parts/Service room, looking rather dazed, with the other old animatronics, with Freddy being the last to exit the room. He then enters into the Main Hall and then to Party Room 3 to stare into the camera, before standing in the hallway just outside the Office, only a step away from entering. Behaviour Unlike the other old animatronics, Withered Freddy is much less active and goes into the Office much more rarely than the others. However, he has a similar role to them and is still a very active animatronic. As with Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica, Withered Freddy does not appear to become active enough to enter the Office until Night 3, as he did in the original game. Freddy takes the path down the entrance hallway, entering the Office through said hallway, similar to Toy Freddy. However, unlike Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy has only one phase in the hallway before entering the Office. When Withered Freddy is in the hallway and the player lowers the Monitor, Freddy will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Freddy inside The Office to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to don the head will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for him to return and give the player a "Game Over" after raising and lowering the Monitor. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on for some time after failing to ward him off. However, if Withered Freddy is warded off via equipping the Freddy Fazbear Head, then he returns to Parts/Service, and his cycle repeats. It should be noted that the player must keep tabs on Withered Freddy when he is in the hallway, because staying too long in the Monitor while he's in the hallway will immediately trigger his jumpscare without entering the Office. From the Custom Night, night modes where Withered Freddy is active are listed as follows: *20/20/20/20 *Freddy's Circus *Cupcake Challenge *Fazbear Fever *Golden Freddy |-|FNAF3= Freddy Fazbear returns once more in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He is now one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright along with the other animatronics. He can be seen outside the doorway to the left of The Office. Being a lifeless suit, Freddy is incapable of moving or attacking the night guard. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only present for aesthetic purposes. His role is majorly replaced by his phantom counterpart Phantom Freddy. Appearance Freddy's model is identical to his appearance from the first game. His suit is empty with a lack of arms, legs, eyes, and ears while his head and body remain. He also lacks his signature hat, as well as an endoskeleton, which has been replaced with pole-like stands. Gameplay Posters of Freddy can be seen inside the Office, CAM 02, CAM 09, and CAM 10. Drawings of Freddy can be also seen in few other various locations, including the Office, CAM 04, and CAM 08. On CAM 07, there is a Freddy-themed arcade cabinet. From the Office, there is a Freddy figurine located on the desk between the figurines of Bonnie and Chica. The image of his figurine also appear in the "IT BURNS" newspaper after completing Nightmare. Freddy's head, along with three (four during the Bad Ending) others, appear in the ending screens after completing all five nights. Minigames Freddy's most notable appearance is in the end-of-night minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame, with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On the first night, the player will start out as Freddy Fazbear, appearing on the Show Stage from the first game, alongside Bonnie and Chica. If they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be Shadow Freddy, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room on the east side of the restaurant, and it will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). If they try to walk away, then Purple Guy will rush out and dismantle Freddy, and the minigame ends. During every other end-of-night minigame, Freddy's remains can be seen scattered throughout the very same room he was dismantled in. From the "Happiest Day" minigame, one of the six children at the end of the minigame is seen wearing Freddy's mask. |-|FNAF4= Like most of the other original animatronics, Freddy Fazbear himself does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. His plushie can be seen on the Bed from the main gameplay as well as in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when he appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on a commercial titled "Fredbear & Friends!". From the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 5, one of the protagonist's older brother's friends is seen wearing Freddy's mask. Rather than appearing as himself, Freddy is majorly replaced with Nightmare Freddy. Appearance As a plush, Freddy has a similar color scheme to his regular appearances, having brown fur with spots of a lighter shade of brown on his belly and snout. Unlike other versions of his plush, he holds a microphone with his right hand. He also has a dark brown hat and bow tie. He has two buttons on his chest, similar to Withered Freddy in the second game. |-|FNAF:SL=Freddy Fazbear does not physically appear in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location himself, but his upgraded "funtime" counterpart, Funtime Freddy, takes his role for the majority of the game. He was briefly mentioned by HandUnit while discussing about the closure of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. |-|FFPS= Freddy Fazbear appears briefly in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, during the beginning minigame and a few cutscene images showing both his original and withered version. In the majority of the game, he is replaced by Molten Freddy, and his rockstar counterpart, Rockstar Freddy. |-|UCN= Freddy Fazbear returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behaviour “ Freddy Fazbear approaches from the Left Hall, emerging from the darkness and progressing in stages toward the door. Keep track of him on the monitor and shut the door when he is standing in the doorway to turn him away. He moves faster as the building gets warmer, so the player needs to keep him at a cool 60 degrees whenever possible. ” — Ultimate Custom Night description As stated by the character description found in Ultimate Custom Night, Freddy Fazbear appears CAM01, the camera that showcases the hallway to the left of the player's office. Once Freddy Fazbear spawns, he will slowly make his way closer towards the Office left door, moving in 4 notable phases en route. When seen in his fourth phase, the player has a short amount of time in which they can close the left door or else their night will end with a jumpscare from Freddy. The speed at which Freddy transitions between phases will increase during the night if the temperature in the Office increases. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF 1 Characters Category:FNAF 2 Characters Category:FNAF 3 Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear variants